The Collector
by PandaMarie143
Summary: Myrta and Bishop have gonna missing on a mission and the Winx and specialists are called upon to save them! Will they succeed? and by what cost? This story is set immediately after season 5. Mostly FloraXHelia with some MusaXRiven later on but all the other characters are present as well. Rated M for future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"i cant believe Daphne has a body now! I'm so happy for Bloom" Flora said. It was just after their triumph against Tritanus and there was a big celebration at the Fruity Music Bar. Flora was having a blast; after such a stressful last few months her and her girls just needed some time to have fun.

Flora sighed with contentment and then felt a pair of thin, but strong, arms snake around her waist. "what are you thinking love?"

Turning around so her hands rested on his chest, Flora looked into the face of her boyfriend, Helia.

"nothing really; just that things are finally going to go back to normal. Tritanus is dead, Daphne is corporeal, and look! I think Musa and Riven just had another fight!" Flora giggled as she pointed to a pissed off Musa headed their way.

Helia laughed "Your right; what could be more normal than those two at each others throats? wonder what Riven did this time."

"That stupid jerk!" Musa muttered as she reached Flora and Helia. "the man is happily married and Riven still feels the need to act all jealous when he talks with me!"

"Musa sweetie; what happened?" Flora asked

"I Spotted Jason and his wife hanging out by the bar so I went over and said hi to them. Next thing I know Riven's hand is around my waist and he is glaring at Jason and being his usual macho, competitive, self! Im so done with Riven!"

"Oh Musa! don't say that! You and Riven have a really special relationship don't throw it away over a little argument! Besides this is a celebration! forget about it and lets go dance!" Flora says and then turning from Helia, she grabs Musa's arm and leads her to the dancefloor.

"Hey Flora! Yoo-Hoo! over here!" Turning to the voice Flora and Musa spotted Stella, standing next to Brandon and Layla, waving her arms like a crazy person.

"Hey Stell! That your newest dance craze?" Musa jeered

"har har Musa; your hilarious. now answer me this, was that Riven I just saw storm out to the beach?"

"He went down to the beach?"

"yeah Musa, he looked pretty upset too." Brandon replied

"oh just let him stew for a bit! this a party and he so isn't going to ruin it. Now the real Question is, where is Roy? That boy owes me a dance." Layla Danced away and pirouetted around Tecna and Timmy, who were awkwardly standing at the fringe of the dance floor, with their faces inches away from Tecna's handheld.

"hmph! those two are such party poopers" Stella complained with a childish pout on her face.

"aww come on Stell, let them have fun their own way!" Bandon chastised his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him. leaning down he whispered in her ear "and lets have fun OUR way." which caused Stella to blush and giggle.

"Get a room you two!" Musa complained. "well while you two shove your tongue down each others throats, I'm going to go find Riven. I really don't want to fight with him tonight"

"do you want me to help you look sweetie?"

"Thanks Flo, but I think I can find him myself. Brandon said he went down to the beach so ill just head that way."

"Alright Musa. good luck!" Flora called after her friend who had already turned and was headed down the beach. Flora noticed then that Brandon and Stella had, at some point during the conversation, disappeared. Not wanting to be alone on the dance floor, she made her way over to the bar where Helia and Klaus were mixing drinks and Bloom and Sky were talking with Daphne.

"Hey Bloom! Hey Sky!" Flora called as she neared the bar

"hey Flora! Have you met Daphne? Daphne this is my friend Flora; she's the fairy of nature"

Daphne laughed kindheartedly and said "I know Bloom. I remember everything and everyone from before."

"I know! Im sorry! im just so excited! I have my sister back! we get to be a family again!" Bloom said as she threw her arms around her sister, knocking them off their stools and onto the ground.

"shes been corporeal for less then 24 hours Bloom and your already trying to break her?" Sky laughed as he helped Bloom and Daphne to their feet.

"im the Nymph of Sirenix Sky, I think I can handle one overzealous little sister" Daphne chuckled as she ruffled Blooms red hair.

Flora turned away from them and looked over at Helia. His long blue hair hung loose around his shoulders and his artistic hands cut and pureed fruit for the next drink. looking up she noticed that Helia had caught her admiring him. She blushed while he laughed and blew her a kiss. Flora really loved Helia. He was smart, brave, compassionate, and extremely romantic; she didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him.

"Hey! Helia, Sky, go round up the rest of the boys. its about time for the party to end and were gonna have one heck of a cleanup" Klaus called from behind the bar and Sky and Helia took off in search of Riven and Timmy.

Just then Musa and Riven walked back into the fruity music bar laughing and holding hands. What a pair those two make, flora thought to herself and shook her head in bemusement.

"Hey Riven! Helia and Sky went looking for you. Klaus wants you guys to start cleaning up now. Also im heading out right now, I feel really tired. Can you tell Helia and everyone else I said goodbye?" flora finished with a loud yawn.

"sure thing Flora. See you around."

"Yo! Flo! wait up! Im coming with you!" Musa called after her. After Musa turned and gave Riven a quick kiss, Flora and Musa made their way down the street to the Love and Pet shop.

When they reached the shop they were greeted by their pixies and their pets. Flora and Musa said their quick hellos and goodnights and made their way up the stairs to their apartment. After changing into pajamas Flora and Musa flopped onto the couch in the living room.

"ugh! My cramps are killing me Flo! can you make me some of that tea you made me last time?" Musa groaned after only a few moments of silence.

"No problem sweetie!" as Flora got up and headed to the kitchen she heard Musa call after her "thanks Flo! your the best!"

Humming to herself Flora began to pull out all the ingredients she needed for her mom's famous 'girl power' tea. It was a sweet tasting tea that she would give Flora and Rose whenever it was their time of the month. It tasted great and it helped ease cramp pain, back pain, and bloating.

what fun it is being a girl Flora thought sarcastically as she made herself and Musa some tea. Even though she wasn't on her period she could still enjoy the tea's sweet taste.

Flora had another thought and abruptly stopped stirring the almost finished batch of tea. It was the 22nd wasn't it? no that cant be right; it was only the 2nd.

wasn't it?

"Musa! whats the date today?" Flora yelled into the living room?

"the 22nd. why?" Musa replied lazily from her spot on the couch. "are you almost done by the way? I swear im going to die from the pain any second."

Flora couldn't respond. She had gone into a state of shock. Musa, noticing the awkward silence, turned toward Flora, who was standing in the kitchen doorway like a deer in headlights.

"Flo? Are you okay? whats wrong?" after Flora still didn't respond Musa got even more worried. "Flora?! Girl your scaring the crap outta me! say something!"

"im late." Flora whispered once she found her voice again.

"What?"

"I'm over two weeks late for my period Musa. With everything going on I totally forgot. I mean what girl thinks about that all the time I mean I had more things going on so I lost track and oh my god-"

"Flo! slow down!" Musa interrupted Flora's Insane rant. "Explain what has you so flipped a little slower if you please!"

Flora started again but this time slower and much more calm. "Im two weeks late for my period Musa. Im never late. EVER. I think" Flora broke off and took a deep breath. "I think im pregnant."

"Oh shit!" Musa exclaimed as she jumped up and ran toward Flora. "Pregnant?! seriously?!"

"I think. I mean I don't know for sure but... oh Musa this... I... " Flora couldn't continue. She fell into a chair and started crying.

"Oh Flora don't cry! hold on! im going to run down to the store and get one of those early prediction tests! just... just stay here and don't do anything till we know for sure!" Musa threw on her jacket and shoes over her pajamas. "ill be right back!" she called over her shoulder as she ran down the apartment steps.

The only sound in the apartment was Flora's crying. what if she was really pregnant? could she handle this? could she be a mother? Oh! and what about Helia?! what is he going to say? he isn't going to want to be a father. were too young.

"were too young!" Flora sobbed into her hands

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Flora heard the familiar sound of her cell phone ringing. She wiped her eyes, looked at the caller id, and froze.

_Helia!_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man! it was Helia! should she answer it? COULD she answer it?! No, she couldn't talk right now even if her life depended on it, so she just let it ring.

Once the phone stopped ringing Flora waited in silence for Musa to return with the magic stick that would decide her fate.

She didn't have to wait long though since the drug store was right down the street from the apartment. it had only been 15 minuets when Musa came running in, out of breath and carrying a paper bag.

"okay Flora. I got the tests!" Musa said as she pulled three boxes out of the paper bag "Here try this one. It gives the faster result"

Flora took the first test into the bathroom and followed the instructions.

30 min later Flora and Musa sat in the living room with not one but THREE pregnancy tests resting on the coffee table in front of them.

All read: Positive.

"Shit Flo... what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know Musa. I-I cant think straight right now" Flora mumbled into her hands.

"is it- I mean... who is the father?" Musa asked reluctantly.

Flora looked up and glared uncharacteristically at her friend "Helia of course! He is the only guy I have ever been with."

Musa held up her hands in surrender. "sorry! I just had to ask ya know! I didn't even know you and Helia were uh doin the deed." Musa said playfully and wiggled her eyebrows. "I mean you're both practically the poster children for peace and innocence"

Flora laughed and threw a pillow at the music fairy "be quiet Musa! we are not! what about you and riven though?"

"what about us?"

"aren't you guys... you know.. having sex?"

"well-" just then Musa's phone rang, saving her from answering the question. She answered the phone without looking at who it was. "Musa Speaking! Oh shit! Hey Helia!" Flora's head snapped up to look at Musa. "Yeah we both got home safely. wheres Flora? uh?" Musa looked toward Flora who was shaking her head frantically. "shes uh- shes in bed! yeah she was really tired when we got back and went straight to bed! Ill tell her you called when she wakes up." Musa smiled and gave Flora a thumbs up and she sighed with relief. "Alright! bye Helia!"

"Girl you gotta tell him" she said as she hung up her phone.

"I know but I need time first to wrap my head around this. Its a big deal and what if- what if Helia doesn't want it? Oh Musa what if Helia gets upset and breaks up with me?! I cant go through this alone!"

Musa, sensing that Flora was on the verge of tears again, tried to comfort her. "Helia loves you very much and he would never do that!"

"You don't know that" Flora sniffled

"actually I do. Jeesh Flo don't you know your own boyfriend at all?" Musa got up and sat back down next to Flora. wrapping her arms around her friend she said "and besides, you wont be alone, i'll be right here with ya girl!"

"Thanks Musa! your a really great friend."

Just then they heard the door downstairs open. The rest of the girls were home. "Musa? do you think we could just keep this between you and me for now? I don't want the girls to know yet."

"sure thing Flo! Ill just go hide these in my room for now. if the girls find them in MY drawer it'll come as much less of a shock; I mean you all think were having sex already anyways." Musa chuckled as she walked to her room.

"Hey! you never did answer my question!" Flora yelled after Musa who turned and winked at her "all the time! the makeup sex is definitely worth the fighting"

Flora laughed and headed to her room before the girls got to the apartment. Sleep didn't come easy but it did come eventually


	3. Chapter 3

Early one morning Flora stood in front of her mirror and sighed. She knew it was too early in the pregnancy to be showing but she swore she saw some extra fat that wasn't there before.

Sighing again Flora turned and headed to the kitchen where the rest of the girls were eating breakfast. It had been almost a month since she found out she was pregnant... and she still hadn't told anyone besides Musa. Not even Helia. She just didn't know exactly how to tell him or the girls.

Entering the kitchen Flora put on a happy face and greeted the Winx.

"Good morning gir- Oh my! Stella what is that on your face?!"

"Its my sleeping mask! I woke up late and haven't had time to get ready yet! I'm a disaster! I cant go out like this!" Stella replied, scrubbing vigorously at the green gunk all over her face.

"well you better hurry!" said Tecna in between mouthfuls of cereal. "the boys are going to be here in exactly 30 minuets and 27 seconds!"

"thanks for that Tecna! I already know that! Sheesh! if you really want to be helpful than help me get this shit off my face!"

"Stella! be nice! here try this." Bloom said as she turned the water from cold to hot.

"thanks Bloom your a life saver!" as soon as she had the mask off her face she ran from the room to get ready, nearly bumping into Musa on her way out.

"wheres the Fire Stell?" Musa yelled after the blonde whirlwind and laughed. "another crazy morning in the Winx house."

"Morning Musa! did you finish that mix tape last night? I told Roy I would show him some dance moves today."

"yeah I finished it but are you sure its DANCE moves your going to be showing him?" Musa winked at Layla and made kissy faces.

"I didn't know Roy was coming today." Bloom interrupted.

"yeah the boys are picking him up from Andros on the way over. Im so excited! I haven't seen him in forever!" Layla replied.

Bloom gave a long pause then said "are you guys like... officially a couple now?"

"No. I mean I don't think so at least. I like Roy a lot but I still feel its too soon. I cant just completely forget about Nabu but I have to move on at some point right?" Layla face fell into a deep frown. "i just hope Roy doesn't get tired of waiting for me.

"that why you don't keep him waiting and get the love fest started ASAP!" Stella proclaimed as she strolled back into the room, this time gunk free and wearing normal clothes.

"Stella!" Flora warned

"what?! i'm just saying!" Stella replied as she fell into a chair at the dinning table. "Roy is a good guy, I would hate for Layla to miss out because she couldn't let go of someone who has been dead for a year already."

The sound of a metal chair scrapping the floor caused everyone to turn toward Layla as she ran from the room.

"Way to go Stella! god you can be such a bitch sometimes!" Musa yelled as she ran after Layla.

Stella frowned "i said something wrong again didn't I?"

"wrong is definitely and understatement. we really need to get a filter for that mouth of yours" Tecna answered.

"Crap im gonna go apologize. Tecna how much longer till the boys get here?"

"Oh now my time keeping is helpful?" Tecna asked with a flick of her wrist. "whatever. we have approximately 14 minuets and 46 seconds."

"that a pretty exact approximation Tecna" Flora laughed as she went back to her room to finish getting ready for their big group date. They were all going to the beach. Flora had just got a new bathing suit; a strapless pink one piece with a green wrap around since she felt extremely self conscious in her old two piece.

As she got dressed Flora thought to herself 'todays the day! im going to tell Helia for sure!' It was wrong of her to have kept it secret from him this long.

Flora finished getting ready and joined the rest of the girls down in the love and pet shop just as the boys were arriving.


	4. Chapter 4

"Snookums!" Stella screamed and ran into the waiting arms of her boyfriend, Brandon.

"Hey Stell! you girls ready to go?" he asked

from Sky's arms Bloom replied "yeah were just waiting on Flora"

"I'm here guys!" Flora yelled as she ran out of the building. "sorry for taking so long!"

"its alright Flora! now that your here lets board the ship." Tecna said.

"yeah that's a good idea Tec. its actually quite a long trip to the beach." Timmy said

So together the Winx and the Specialists boarded the ship and started their journey to the beach. When they entered the ship they were greeted by Helia and Roy. "welcome aboard girls! we hope you all enjoy your flight! As a complimentary gift I will give one of you a kiss! but hmm which to pick; which to pick.. " Grabbing Layla by the arm and pulling her close, Roy whispers, his face only inches from hers "how about you, gorgeous?"

Laughing and twirling out of his arms, to hide her blush, Layla replies with a snarky "You wish baby!" earning her the reply "oh you know I do."

"Get a room you two." grumbled Riven as he brushed past them.

"Sorry Musa, looks like Riven is in one of his trademark moods again" said Helia as he walked toward flora. "how are you today my flower?"

"Better, now that I see you." Flora replied as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Helia gave her a brief kiss and then inspected his girlfriends tired face. Brushing a loose strand of hair from her face he asked "are you okay? you look really tired Flora."

"i just haven't been sleeping that well." Flora replied and tucked her head into Helia's chest.

Durring their conversation everyone had made their way into the haul of the ship and Timmy, after taking the controls, lifted the craft into the air. "Yo! you guys gonna join us in here or what?" Brandon Yelled at the couple who was still standing in the hall.

"Yeah! just give us a minuet!" Helia yelled back. "Flora, tell me whats wrong. I can tell somethings bugging you. You haven't been happy since we defeated Tritanus." Helia said, turning his attention back to his girlfriend, his voice full of concern.

Looking into his blue eyes Flora lost all her earlier resolve. She cant tell him, not today, not when everyone should be having fun. Here we all are, young and in love and having the time of our lives. Were finally done with all the fighting and can go back to being normal kids, when bam!, more drama?! it just wasn't fair. Flora could feel herself getting mad and she didn't care. No drama right now, she was just going to be a regular girl with the guy she loved.

Giving him a reassuring smile she grabbed his hands and led him down the hallway into the storage bay. "Flora what are you-" Helia stared to ask but was soon cut off by Flora's lips crashing into his. Her hands moved from his face and ran down his chest. Helia was shocked but it didn't take long for him to get into the mood and, slamming the door shut behind him, he deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer so that there was no space between them. His tounge traced lightly at her lips, asking for entry, and Flora responded by opening her mouth and letting out a soft sigh. Helia could feel himself getting turned on as their tounges caressed one another and he pushed Flora up against the wall. His hands trailed frantically down the front of her bathing suit and pulled it down, leaving her breasts exposed. Moving from her mouth he trailed kisses down the side of her face, then her neck, and then down to her chest. Flora moaned in pleasure as Helia flicked one nipple playfully with his tounge and massaged the other with his left hand; His right hand was busy pulling off the rest of her bathing suit. Feeling overcome with emotion Helia took her right nipple between his teeth and bit down gently. Flora Moaned again, louder this time, and her fingers which had found their way into Helia's long blue hair, tightened their grip and pulled.

Flora was in a state of elation, she just couldn't get enough of him, and his mouth, his beautiful mouth, tracing kisses down her naked body. She wanted more. Tugging at his hair she pulled him back up to her face and pressed her lips into to his. The kiss became hysteric and both of them were struggling for breath. "mmm... Helia.." Flora sighed in between breaths. Helia released his hold on Flora's wait to help her remove his shirt, which he promptly threw to the floor next to her discarded bathing suit. Flora paused a moment to catch her breath and admire Helia's toned body. using the tips of her fingers she traced circles down from his chest to the waist band of his shorts while he kissed frantically at her throat. Hearing him moan into her neck she took it as incentive to go further and she untied his swim trunks.

Helia caught her hands and breathed heavily " Flora... I don't... I don't have any protection with me." Flora moved one hand to his face and brushed back some loose strands that had fallen into his face "its okay Helia." Flora reassured him "Just love me!" and freeing her other hand from his grasp she pulled down his pants and grabbed onto his erection. Stroking his shaft gently Flora caused Him to moan again and as her fingers massaged their way down to his testicals he creid out her name with so much emotion and longing that neither of them could hold themselves back any longer. grabbing him by the neck she wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he pushed her more firmly into the wall. "I love you Flora!" Helia moaned "I love you too Helia! now please! I want you!" Flora cried and Helia was all to happy to oblige.

Feeling him first enter her, she let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. Slowly he pushed himself all the way inside of her and then after a quick pause began to pump himself in and out rhythmically. Both of them were moaning with pleasure and their breaths became extremely labored. Crashing his mouth onto hers his hips increased their pace and Flora moaned his name into his lips over and over again. It was too much! she couldn't take anymore but she didn't want him to stop! then she felt the white hot surge of pleasure and something released inside of her and she felt her back arch as she let out a strangled "Helia!" and came. Helia, not long after, threw his head back with a loud grunt, and Flora felt him cum inside of her.

The couple just stood there not moving and trying to get their breaths under control. after a few minuets Flora removed her legs from around Helia's waist and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. "You okay sweetie?" Flora asked tiredly.

Helia brushed back his hair and then placed both his hands on the wall next to her head. "Never better." he replied and gave her a quick peck on the lips before bending and retrieving his clothes.

"we should get back to the others before they start wondering where we are." Helia said as he handed her, her bathing suit, which she quickly put back on.

"Yeah wouldnt want them to worry." she said and together they walked out of the storage bay and to the control room of the ship holding hands.

when they walked in they were greeted by loud music and laughing.

"hey Flora! hey Helia! there you guys are! we were starting to get worried!" Bloom said

"Yeah, we were beginning to think that Helia might actually be getting some action! ha!" Riven laughed and Musa elbowed him roughly In the side.

"Layla just popped in the mix tape I made and was going to show us her new dance!" Musa said, trying to draw attention from her boyfriends asinine comment.

"Oh cool! I cant wait to see it Layla!" Flora cheered as she and Helia took their seats.

"alright! here we go! 5, 5 6 7-" just as Layla was about to start she was interrupted by Tecna calling out from her place beside Timmy "We have an urgent message from Ms. Faragonda!"

"Lets see it on the screen Tecna." Sky said as he turned off the music.

Tecna Pressed a few keys on the control board and soon Ms.F's face was on the screen.

"Winx! Specialists! I have grave news. Two weeks ago we sent a few Alfea girls and specialist to the island of Kanuse to investigate some disappearances. About a month ago we received word that fairies from all over the magic dimension were suddenly vanishing in great numbers. 100s of fairies never to be seen or heard from again. Naturally we couldn't sit by and do nothing so we placed a tracker on one brave fairy who offered to lure the culprits too her. Once she was taken we could track her to the island of Kanuse. Once we had that information Saladine and I formed a team of six; three specialists and three fairies. Leading that Group was a strong Fairy you all know named Myrta and a talented young specialist named Bishop. Only two days into the mission we lost radio contact with the group. Its been two weeks since then and im beginning to fear the worst. Please! we need your help! I will send you the coordinates to the island of Kanuse. Go there and bring home those students whether they have completed their mission or not, it is their safety that is the most important. Thank you! and I wish you good luck!" and with that the screen went blank and silence filled the air.

"Well Timmy, set course for Kanuse. Sorry guys but I think well have to postpone our beach trip." Bloom said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"a new mission?! but what ever will I wear?" Stella said trying to cover up her nerves with humor.

Brandon just pulled her in her arms and together they all sat in silence till they reached the island of Kanuse.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright guys! according to the cordinants we received, Myrta and Bishop's team's last known location is right on that ridge. I don't think the ship will fit down there so well have to land on the other side and walk down." Timmy announced from his place at the controls.

"According to my map there should be a sort of walkway leading right to it from the west side. Getting there from that point should be no problem." Tecna said and Timmy, taking her instruction, maneuvered the ship to the west of the ridge. Once the ship landed the Winx and the Specialists gathered their gear and exited the ship.

While the path leading to the ridge was clearly carved the journey was not as easy as the group had hoped. The width of the path could only hold one person, meaning one wrong step would have them plummeting down into a seemingly endless chasm. That, and the scorching weather made the already long trail, seem endless.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Flora kept her eyes on her feet and kept moving forward. After an hour of walking in strained silence, Flora, still actively watching her feet, ran straight into Brandon's back as he made an abrupt stop. Feeling herself fall backward her mind started to panic but she calmed down when she felt Helia, who was standing behind her, grab her arm and steady her. Looking up at him she smiled her thanks and then turned back to see what had made Brandon stop so abruptly.

The group had finally made it to the bottom of the seemingly endless chasm only to discover another path. This one small, dark, and leading straight into the wall of the canyon.

"These are the exact coordinates. Myrta and Bishop must have radioed Faragonda before entering this cave," Sky deduced. "Come on guys lets keep moving. Stella? Do you think you could give us some light?"

"Sure thing Sky. Its what I do best you know." Stella laughed as she made her way to the front of the pack.

Not long after they had entered the cave Flora began to realize with dread that the floor seemed to be at a slope, like they were walking into the earth. She loved nature but she also knew how dangerous it could be. She didn't like the idea of being trapped inside the earth and had to fight every instinct she had, that was telling her to turn back. Myrta was down her somewhere and Flora was determined to find her.

"Hey guys there's a light up ahead!" Stella yelled "I think that's the opening!"

"Is that?... Hey do you guys hear that?" Musa asked and they all strained their ears to try and make out any sounds.

Roy was the first to reply "it sounds like music. I hear drums at least."

"Music? who the hell would be having a party in an underground tunnel?" Layla asked in a snarky tone.

"It doesn't matter Layla. If there's music then that means there's people. we have to be prepared in case they aren't friendly." Bloom declared "Girls transform!"

All the girls agreed with bloom and changed into their sirenix transformations. once they were done, they set off again, reaching the end of the tunnel in no time and no one was prepared for what they saw.

The tunnel opened up to a huge city flourishing in the confines of a ginormous cavern. The first thing Flora noticed was the trees. Everywhere she looked she could see green popping out between the walls and stone floor. it was beautiful. Even more beautiful was a flowing waterfall that flowed directly into the middle of the city. Once she noticed the city's beauty however, she began to notice other things as well. Everything about this town seemed completely old fashioned. Flora noticed no electricity or modern inventions anywhere and all the houses were built out of dark clay that matched the caverns walls. The inhabitants were dressed in a colonial fashion with the women in long full skirts and bonnets while the men wore cloth breeches and peasant tops. All of them wore the same color scheme of brown, navy blue, khaki, and maroon. Everything about their clothes and expressions were dull and uninteresting, showing signs of sadness and fatigue.

"Wow! this place is a shithole." Riven said, finally breaking the group's silence.

Suddenly the music stopped at they heard a loud booming voice to their left. "Welcome, my friends, to Kanuse!"

A young man in a duster walked towards them with his arms spread wide in a greeting. He was insanely tall and had long dark hair that hung straight down his back. He walked with confidence and fluidity, making him the very picture of grace. On his head was a simple iron diadem and on his chiseled, handsome face, was a pearly smile that seemed to light up the dreary room. "I am Mikahl! The King of this magnificent City!"

Sky stepped forward and greeted Mikahl "greetings your majesty! I am Prince Sky of Eraklyon and these are my friends; Brandon, Princess Stella of Solaria, Roy, Princess Layla of Tides, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Musa, Princess Bloom of Sparks, Flora, and Helia. We are sorry to intrude but we are on a mission to find some friends we believe to have passed through here."

"Its very nice to meet you! we do not get very many visitors here in Kanuse! Come, Come. We will go to my palace and discuss your missing friends!" and with that he turned around and walked off, his duster flaring out behind him. Together the group followed King Mikahl down some winding roads to a tall rectangular building built out of the same clay as all the other houses.

"Sheesh! He calls this a palace? This place is probably smaller than my closet!" Stella whispered to Bloom who's only response was a silencing glare.

The inside of the 'Palace' was even less impressive with only two rooms and mismatched wooden furniture. It was however, more spacious than the other houses, which allowed them all to fit comfortably inside King Mikahl's Palace.

"Now. who are these friends you speak of? Are any of them beautiful Fairies like your selves?" King Mikahl asked as he reached out and stroked Musa's wings. "hey!" Musa protested as she blushed and shrank back into Riven.

"Hey man! Hands off my girl!" Riven growled and threaded his hand through Musa's.

"My apologize young man. I did not mean to offend. It is just that in this city we very rarely see such beauty and magic. We are a simple people who enjoy secrecy and hard work but we are cut off from the world and enjoy any novelty when it comes our way."

Riven just continued to glare and Musa, clearly the most uncomfortable in this situation cleared her throat and said "Umm.. about our friends..."

"Yes, yes. my apologies! Please describe your friends! I will try and be of some help."

"It was a group of six. There were three girls and three boys. Leading them was a red haired Fairy named Myrta and a purple haired young man named Bishop." Bloom described.

King Mikahl sat thoughtful for a moment and then recognition spread through his face. "Yes actually! I do believe your friends passed through here a little over a week ago! they too said they were looking for some friends! I haven't seen them since however."

"Can you lead us where they went?" Roy asked.

His face grew grave and King Mikahl ominously replied "Yes, but like I told them, I do not recommend you follow."

"Why?" Flora asked sheepishly

"Because, my sweet fairy, they went into the catacombs. They are a dark and endless tunnels that go on forever. No one who has entered those tunnels have ever returned; your friends included. They are gone forever. You all should leave well enough alone and forget about your friends."

The winx and specialists exchanged looks of determination. "We don't care your majesty. We have to try." Helia declared.

"Fools!" King Mikahl yelled throwing his hands into the air, startling the group. "If you have a death wish then fine! Guards! Lead these fools to the catacombs!"

All around the city they group had seen these statues, made from the same clay as the houses, of armored guards standing against walls and doors. Well, at least they thought they were statues, seeing them move forward now, they realized they were real.

Flora let out a startled gasp and stared in awe. She had sensed, and still sensed, no life coming from those statues; but they were moving.

Mikahl laughed maniacally "Surprised young Fairy? Just wait! There are even greater surprises waiting for you in those catacombs." and with that he stormed off.

"come." one of the statues rumbled.

The group once again exchanged glances, this time uneasy ones. "We have to follow them guys... its the only lead we have on Myrta and Bishop." Brandon said warily.

"Hes right. we can handle this guys!" Sky encouraged, and with that they all followed the now animated statues to the catacombs.

After a short walk one of the statues grumbled "Here" and another one said "leave"

Stella strode past them with her nose up "Hmph!" she walked into the entrance of the catacombs, similar to the entry way of the city, and illuminated her hand. "come on guys! I can tell when we are no longer welcome!" everyone else silently strolled past the freaky statues and followed Stella into the catacombs.

Looking back Flora saw the statues move in front of the cave entrance; creating a wall. They were trapped, with no way to go but deeper into the earth.

"Flora?" Helia asked and Flora turned around to see him holding his hand out to her. "Come on. were falling behind my love."

"Helia... this doesn't feel right. Mikahl he.. something is wrong." Flora pleaded looking deeply into Helia's eyes. Understanding shone in them. "I know Flora but what choice do we have. they are blocking the entrance now and, even if they weren't, we couldn't leave Myrta, Bishop, and the rest of their group trapped down here."

Sighing "I know." Flora grabbed Helia's hand and, together, they followed their friends deeper into the darkness of the catacombs.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 16 days since the Winx and the Specialists entered the Catacombs of Kanuse. There was still no sign of Bishop and Myrta and they had gone through the last of their supplies 2 days ago. They were in a very dire situation with no way out. Here now, on the 16th day, the group could go no further, so they laid to rest with little to none hope left in them.

Flora curled into a ball on the hard floor with her head in Helia's lap, shaking with exhaustion. Everyone, too tired to talk sat in stony silence for quite a while until Riven spoke softly so as not to wake Musa, who was already fast asleep and snuggled tightly into his side. "We need a plan. We cant just keep walking. We could be walking in circles for all we know."

"What do you suggest we do Riven? We have no way of tracking Myrta and Bishop, we have no map, we have no food, and no way of getting in touch with Ms. Faragonda or Professor Saladine. There is nothing we can do!" whispered Timmy in a feverish tone.

They let that statement fill the air until Bloom whispered into the earth "We give up." All open eyes turned toward Bloom as she struggled into a sitting position. "We cant keep searching guys, there is no way Myrta and Bishop and their group lasted down here for almost two months. Were lost and hungry and if we keep going were going to die in these tunnels. Our only hope is to try and retrace our steps and make it back to Kanuse before we all starve to death."

"But our Mission!" Sky gasped

Bloom put a hand on Sky's chest and looked into his eyes, begging him to understand "Sky. I'm sorry but... we cant complete this mission." Sky just looked away and ran his hands through his hair and mumbled "This sucks."

"Umm guys, I hate to be the barer of even worse news but how are we going to retrace our steps if we don't even know how we got here? All the tunnels and openings looks the same." Roy chimed in.

"While that may be true, statistically speaking we have a better chance of finding our way when we have a specific destination in mind." Tecna yawned and laid down next to Timmy and Layla. "Kanuse may be strange but it is better than wandering these tunnels aimlessly."

"Then its settled. In a few hours when we are all rested we will turn around and try for Kanuse." Helia said "Now Musa, Layla, Stella, and Brandon have the right idea. Were exhausted; and we need to get some sleep guys." and with that all conversation was at an end and slowly they each fell into a deep sleep.

Flora had been listening in silence. They were going to forget about Myrta and Bishop. There was nothing they could do. To continue looking would have devastating consequences. They had to try and stay alive, that was their main concern. She would miss Myrta especially but she had Helia and the baby to think about. Tears escaped her eyes and she watched them fall onto Helia's leg. she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Helia gently stroking her hair.

* * *

Musa woke up to find herself and Riven curled onto the stone floor with the rest of their group. Rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes she peeked up at Riven who was starting to wake. Stretching out a little she could see that everyone was still asleep. Riven made a loud yawn and stretched out his arms.

"Riven shh! Everyone's still asleep." Musa whispered and lightly slapped his arm.

"Hmph! I would be too if someone hadn't woke me up!" Riven grumbled as he curled back onto the hard floor. "I was having a very nice dream."

"Im not even gonna ask." Musa sighed and then tried to stand and stretch but the minute she sat up a wave of vertigo hit and she fell back down.

"Musa? Hey! are you okay?" Riven asked suddenly sitting up with his face full of concern. "Whats wrong?"

Musa's world had stopped spinning but she still felt light headed. "I fine. I just... got up too fast... I think."

Riven leaned over Musa and placed his hand on the curve of her cheek; his palm nearly covering the whole side of her face. "No. Your exhausted. We all are. Its a good thing were abandoning the mission. We aren't going to last much longer down here."

Musa didn't know what to say. She knew she and her friends had to abandon their mission or die but she still felt bad for leaving Myrta a Bishop. Riven knew what Musa was thinking and he tried to reassure her by rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. Musa closed her eyes and leaned into his hand and felt his lips touch her. Riven was a very strong and pig headed type of guy but Musa got to see a side that no one else knew when he held her gently like he was now. His soothing touch and soft kiss pulled her from these dark and eerie tunnels and into a world all their own. It was a short and soft kiss but it held so much. Pulling away, Riven stared down out her, his eyes soft with compassion. As he was leaning down to kiss her again however Musa gasped and then put her hand to his lips and stared off in the distance.

"What the-" Riven asked, a furrow appearing between his brows, but was cut off by Musa violently shushing him.

"I thought I heard- oh! There it was again! Did you hear that?!" Musa's eyes went large as she looked up at Riven who was on full alert now listening carefully for signs of danger. "No I don't hear anything. what is it?"

"It sounds like drumming... or like a pounding of some sort. hmm..." Musa clarified

"Like pounding feet?" Riven asked in a deadpan sort of voice

"Yeah exactly! OH! oh shit! GUYS! GUYS WAKE UP!" Musa yelled; startling the rest of their group awake.

"Musa! Shut up would you i'm trying to sleep!" Stella mumbled into Brandon's chest

"Get over it princess! We've got company approaching and we got to get out of here fast." Riven growled none too gently

"What?!" Brandon yelled and sat up abruptly, Knocking Stella hard onto the floor. "How many?!"

"I don't know exactly but it sounds like a lot Brandon." Musa Replied.

"More than we can manage?" Roy asked as he helped Layla to her feet.

Musa listened carefully before answering. "There's definitely too many, even for you Roy." She said with a smile.

"I don't hear anything Musa. which way are they coming from?" Sky asked.

"They are coming from down that way!" Musa said and pointed deeper into the catacombs.

"Good then at least when we run away we can run the way we came and we wont get pulled deeper into the catacombs." Tecna said, always the optimist.

"Come on!" Helia yelled as he grabbed Flora's hand and started running back in the direction they came and everyone followed close behind so not to get lost. Soon they came to a section with two openings.

"Fuck! Which one did we come out of?" yelled Layla

"That one!" Flora stated and started heading through the right opening when Musa cried "No!" and grabbed her arm. "There's more footsteps coming from down that tunnel! Go through the other one its clear!" and everyone followed Musa. Turn after turn they followed Musa and ran through different openings. After a while of running they ran through a doorway that opened out into a small clearing. It was round and enclosed with six doors surrounding them like a roulette wheel. "Which One Musa!?" Bloom yelled in desperation.

"I don't know!" Musa cried "Everywhere! The pounding! I can hear it in my head!" she screamed holding her hands over her ears and slumping to the ground.

"I can hear it now! Oh goddess were surrounded!" Helia said and wrapped Flora into his arms.

Then all of a sudden, the pounding in Musa's ears stopped and she could hear Riven yelling her name and feel him pulling her to her feet. "It... it stopped. why-"

Musa was abruptly cut off by the sound of clapping coming from a tunnel to their right. Turning toward it they saw King Mikahl slowly making his way into the clearing, his duster trailing out behind him. "Very impressive my friends. You lasted over two weeks in the catacombs. Your friends didn't last nearly as long, well maybe they would have if they had gotten the chance."

Sky was shocked "King Mikahl? How-"

"Silence! The time for answering your questions has passed! You've reached the end of the line my friends. Its quite sad actually, a couple more days and you all would have probably found the end of the catacombs, but alas, you fools had to change plans. Tsk tsk. You were all very entertaining if I do say so" King Mikahl said, winking in Musa and Riven's direction. "Sorry to say, dear friends, but the time has come for most of you to die."

"We are not your friends you bastard!" Brandon yelled.

"True, very true. Well would you like to meet some of my real friends? I am sure you will find them... enchanting. Haha! Friends! Come join me in the dance!" King Mikahl yelled and threw his hands into the air. Just then the pounding started again and from every entrance streamed in hundreds of the statue soldiers. "Aren't they lovely?" Mikahl crooned into the face of one of his now still statues. "All beautifully carved from a special stone by my own hand. They feel no pain and are impervious to magic. They are the perfect soldiers! Tee hee! aren't they terrifying?" Mikahl laughed and gave a satisfied clap.

"Your a few marbles short of a full basket aren't you? Ya loon." Stella said crossing her arms in defiance.

Mikahl spun around and growled. "You will regret that fairy! Friends! Kill them!" and with that all the statues drew their swords and advanced on the exhausted Winx and Specialists.


	7. Chapter 7

All feelings of exhaustion disappeared as the Winx and Specialists prepared for battle.

"Specialists! Draw your weapons! Protect the girls while they transform! Hurry Girls!" Sky yelled as he ran into battle; followed shortly after by the rest of the specialists.

"You heard him girls! Let's get this show on the road!" Stella said as she gathered with the rest of the Winx and together they cried "Magic Winx! Sirenix!"

Once transformed the Winx rushed into the heat of battle to help their guys, who were already exhausted but effectively destroying many of the statue soldiers.

"Neptune's Sting!" Layla called out and took down a soldier that had been poised to attack Brandon's back.

"Thanks Layla!" Brandon said over his shoulder.

"No proble- Holly shit! Brandon look out! My attack didn't kill him!" Layla screamed and Brandon quickly turned and cut down his opponent.

"HaHa! Silly fairies! I told you! My creations are resistant to magic! Your spells and enchantments have no effect on them!" King Mikahl laughed maniacally as he turned to exit threw one of the clearing's openings "Enjoy your last few minutes of life!"

"God Dammit! He's gone! Winx we have to- ahhh!" Bloom was saying, but was interrupted by one of the statues running straight towards her. "Dragon Punch!" she cried and sent the soldier flying! After that the girls realized that their offensive attacks weren't going to make a dent but their defensive spells were still useable. With that in mind the girls quickly changed their battle strategies and fought more effectively.

It seemed like ages but only about 7 minutes had passed since the start of the battle and they had cleared a little over half of the soldiers. Even though they were outnumbered and exhausted, they still put up one hell of a fight. It seemed to them that they could win this fight no problem, that is, until the tables turned.

Musa had one of the soldiers pinned behind her 'wall of sound' and was about to attack when she heard a gurgled scream to her left. Turning to the sound she saw something that made her blood run cold as she let out her own strangled scream. Flora stood sideways to Musa, giving her a clear view of the soldiers that stood in front of and behind her. Two of the soldiers had effectively distracted Flora while another one came up behind her and struck her with his sword. Flora's face was help an expression of shock, one of her hands gripped the sword's blade as the soldier repeatedly jerked his sword upward, tearing a bigger hole into her abdomen.

Feeling a sharp pain in her side Musa turned to see that the soldier she had pinned behind her wall of sound had managed to escape and had just slashed her with his sword. Funny, she saw a lot of blood but she felt only a slight pinch. She couldn't think about that now though! She had to help Flora. Quickly disarming her attacker with 'Music Kick' Musa ran toward Flora to save her. Flora still had the sword threw her middle, blood trailed down the side of her mouth, and one of the soldiers in front was poised to deliver the killing blow.

"FLOOOOORA! NO!" Musa screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced to Flora, tears running down her face. Helia and Roy heard Musa scream and finally became aware of what was happening.

"OH! FLORA!" Helia cried and he and Roy rushed to Musa and Flora's aid.

Musa was closest and reached Flora first, getting there just in time to push her off the soldiers sword and out of harm's way. By doing that though, she was now the receiver of the killing blow that was meant for Flora. Letting out a scream she felt the sword strike her flesh and pain seared through her body. As she slummed toward the ground, toward her motionless and bloody friend, Musa lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was Roy and Helia Rushing towards her, wearing matching expressions of horror, as a wall of soldiers surrounded her.

* * *

"We Couldn't reach her! God dammit! Just as Musa Fell a hoard of those stone soldiers blocked our way! We fought our way through but it took too long! By the time we got through them all, they were gone." Roy said into his hands.

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?" Stella sniffed and wrapped her arms around Brandon

"Don't you think if I knew I would chase after them already?!" Roy yelled and jumped to his feet.

"Roy calm down. Please. It's not your fault. Well... well find them. I know they will be okay. I just know it." Layla sobbed and threw herself into Roy's arms. He held her close and buried his face into her thick hair, his body shaking with guilt.

The battle was won. All of the stone soldiers had been defeated and they lay in rock piles all over the cavern. No one was celebrating though. King Mikahl was nowhere to be seen and Musa and Flora were gone. They didn't know where but wherever they were they were both seriously hurt. The gang knew that from Roy and Helia's tale as well as from the giant pool of blood that they had left on the floor.

Helia stood next to the blood and cried. He couldn't get the images of Flora's last moments out of his head: Flora with the sword through her stomach, Flora lying motionless on the ground.

"Oh! Flora! I'm sorry my love! I'm sorry!" Helia sobbed and his legs crumpled beneath him, his knees landing in the blood.

"NO!" Riven yelled as he stormed over to Helia and pulled him up by the front of his uniform. "No! You're not allowed to do this! Not yet you bastard! Flora needs you! Well find them! I know it!"

"Riven be realistic! How would we find them in these catacombs? And look at all that blood! They're dead Riven. Musa and Flora are gone." Timmy said and sadly shook his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK TIMMY?! You of all people I thought would agree with me! Remember when Tecna went into the Omega dimension?! We all said she was dead and did you give up? No! You kept looking and look! Here she is now alive and well! You felt she was alive and followed your beliefs. I feel it too Timmy! I know Musa is alive, I know it in every bone in my body. She and Flora are alive and they need our help." Riven yelled; shaking with anger, and Timmy looked away not wanting to meet Riven's eyes.

Bloom came forward and placed a comforting hand on Riven's shoulder. "Riven..."

"No! Shut up! All of you just leave me alone!" Riven grumbled as he shook off Bloom's hand.

"What do we do now guys?" Stella sighed and wiped the tears from her face. "We can't stay here."

"I may have some good news. By using my handheld I believe I can retrace the footprints of those stoned soldiers. Whether they lead to an escape from these tunnels, I can't say for sure, but I do know that they will lead us to King Mikahl. Well make that bastard pay!" Tecna said with such conviction that you almost missed the tears that shined on her face and the slight tremble that ran through her arms.

"I agree with Tecna. Guys! We may never leave these catacombs. Would you rather die running away with our tail between our legs or die avenging our friends?" Brandon challenged. "We can't let this bastard get away with what he did!"

"Brandon I think we're all exhausted. We can't avenge anyone if were passed out. I think we should go after that bastard but only when were all well and rested. Girls do you guys have enough magic to conceal us with a cloaking spell while we sleep?" Sky asked.

"Yeah but are you suggesting we stay here and rest?" Bloom asked casting a nervous glance to Helia staring vacantly at the puddle of blood. "I don't think that's such a good idea Sky."

"Well have to just deal with it Bloom I don't want to venture any deeper into the-" Sky was cut off by Helia suddenly Jumping up and running toward one of the tunnel entrances.

"Helia? What is it?" Riven asked and he walked over to stand next to Helia, who was stopped at an entrance. "I think I hear Musa can you hear her?" Helia Replied but kept his eyes focused on the tunnel.

Just then they all heard a loud scream that could easily be identified as Musa. Riven wasted no time and ran down the tunnel at full speed, Helia followed close behind.

"Well, so much for resting!" Layla yelled as she and the rest of the group followed Riven and Helia, using Musa's screams as a guide through the catacombs.


	8. Chapter 8

All she knew was that it was dark and she felt weightless. She heard nothing, she saw nothing, and she felt nothing. 'Is this what death feels like?' she thought to herself. Then, slowly, she began to feel again. The pain steadily grew and grew till she thought that it couldn't possibly get worse but it did. The pain brought all her other senses into focus.

Musa opened her eyes to a world full of pain, but a world also full of light. She was outside! she could see the sky! Oh the beautiful blue sky! She wanted to fly away, fly to freedom, but her body wouldn't listen to her. Looking down she saw why. The front of her middle had been slashed from her left shoulder to her right hip bone. It didn't look deep but it was bleeding profusely and hurt like nothing she had ever experienced. Hearing the sound of clanking metal she was startled and looked towards the sound.

King Mikahl stood at a claw footed workbench with piles of metal nails. They were as long as one of Musa's forearms and as thick as her index finger. Behind him was a wall covered with weird shapes that Musa's eyes couldn't focus on. The pain and fuzz in her head was making hard to focus on anything else. She did realize, by looking around, that she wasn't outside. She was still in the catacombs, in another circular cavern with multiple doors, this one only had 3 however, not including the giant opening in the cavern's ceiling.

As she looked around she saw Flora was on the ground next to her. She was unconscious but Musa could see the slight rise and fall of her chest. 'Shes alive!' Musa thought 'Shes alive!' she almost cried out with joy when she suddenly recalled where Flora had been wounded; in her stomach. Musa felt a tear roll down her check for Flora's lost baby, there was no way it was still alive. The damage was too great and Flora was so frail. More tears escaped her eyes as she whispered Flora's name and grabbed onto her hand.

"Oh! Little fairy! Your awake! What a wonderful surprise! I would have hated for you to miss all the spectacular fun we are going to have!" King Mikahl said with a grand wave of his hand and danced to where she laid and looked down on her. "Such a pretty fairy, even with all that blood. One might say it actually increases your beauty... hmmm... I say we leave your wounds, that specimen too! You both look radient in red!" Mikahl laughed and leaned over Flora and grabbed one of her arms and dragged her away. Musa gasped in surprise and tried to hold onto Flora's hand but she was too weak.

Setting her down, King Mikahl walked over to his workbench and started gathering 5 of the nails and a heavy looking mallet, talking to himself as he worked. "I hope my soldiers bring the other 3 soon! Such beauties! I can not wait to add them to my collection! Hmph! It would be 4 but alas it cannot be. I fear that annoying bitch is better off joining those ruffians in hell. Sigh! Such a waste! Oh well! Come my precious, lets get you settled in."

King Mikahl continued to drag Flora till he reached the far wall and stopped. Musa watched in horror as he picked Flora up and propped her against the wall. Her vision was blurred from tears and disorientation, but she forced her eyes to focus on Flora, find some way to save her. When her eyes did focus however she let out a startled scream. Lining almost the entire walls of the carven were bodies; bodies with wings, in various stages of decomposition. There were hundreds of fairy bodies that spanned the entire height of the cavern walls; almost 8 bodies high. The bodies were all around her and Musa continued to scream, trapped in this rotunda of death.

"My! My! Why the screaming my little butterfly! Don't you like my collection! Its so amazing! I spent my whole lifetime building my collection. I love beautiful things. I love my collection. Oh! Look! You were looking for your friend right? Look! Here she is! Isn't she lovely?" King Mikahl sang as he danced over to a gray body with red hair and he cradled the corpse face and kissed it's cheek.

Musa was sobbing uncontrollably now. It was Myrta! She was dead! They were all gonna die! This was it, Musa was going to die here. Musa was Panicking and hyperventilating and sobbing loudly. She wasn't ready to die she wasn't ready to leave everyone behind, not her friends, not Riven, not her dad. But what could she do? She couldn't fight, she could barely move.

King Mikal laughed and danced back over to Flora and hammered a nail into her left hand. Flora groaned and brought Musa back to the present. she couldn't give up, they were still alive. After everything they were still alive! They were winx girls and they would fight till they died. Screaming at the top of her lungs she cried out for Flora and aimed her hands at King Mikahl. The soldiers were resistant to magic, but King Mikahl was not. "VOICE OF SIRENIX!" she yelled and Musa was thrown back into the wall and stars danced in front of her vision. Wow! Her magic had never been that powerful.

Too bad for her though, King Mikahl had dogged the attack. All she had accomplished was to make the crazy king furious, and he stalked over to where she was. Musa screamed out in desperation and fear, Musa screamed as loud as she could, and screamed for as long as she could. Her screams were only silenced when King Mikahl raised the mallet over her head and brought it down to the side of her head.

* * *

"Riven! Helia! Go right! My handheld says her voice is coming from the right tunnel!" Tecna ordered.

The remaining Winx and specialists had been following the sound of Musa's screams. It was the best lead they could hope for. The longer she screamed though, the more agitated Riven became. He knew that though her screams might save her, something was happening to her, something bad. It was a bitter-sweet guide.

Suddenly Musa's screams were cut off, and they all stopped abruptly. Riven Turned and looked at them with a frenzy in his eyes and kept running.

"RIVEN! GET BACK HERE!" Sky yelled after him.

"Son of a bitch, follow him guys! We have to stop him before we get even more lost!" Brandon ordered and everyone chased after Riven.

They all stopped running when they ran into Riven bent at the waist and panting, standing at the intersection of two cavern doors.

"Riven?" Helia asked gently and went over to him. The tough specialist was starring glassy eyed at the two doors. "Which one?" Riven muttered "Which one Musa? Come on baby where are you? Don't give up" a tear rolled his cheek.

"Riven. Its okay. You were right. They are alive in here somewhere. We will find them." Helia soothed placing his hand on his back.

"I cant hear her anymore Helia" Riven said and looked at Helia with a stricken expression. "Why did she stop screaming. What happened to my Muse?"

Stella covered her mouth and leaned into Brandon. Everyone was shocked. They had never seen Riven break face. He always acted like nothing fazed him, but here now, there was a crack in his façade. He really did love Musa. Stella kind of felt bad for King Mikahl; When Riven found him he was in for the worst torture of his life.

Riven slumped to the ground in defeat. There was nothing he could do. "Lets rest" he said. "We need to rest until we hear her again."

The rest of the group sighed with relief and fell to the ground to get some much needed rest. It had been 3 days since they had any food or water and after all their running and that massive battle they had; there was no more energy left in them. "Tecna. don't forget to put up the barrier." Sky mumbled already half asleep.

"Already complete Sky." Tecna replied and pressed a few final keys on her handheld. "I also set up a program to alert us when Musa or Flora... umm.. make their presence know again."

"Awesome Tec! now come here and get some rest" Timmy said and held his hand out to her. Tecna smiled and crawled into his waiting arms and quickly fell asleep. Helia was the last to fall asleep, worrying about his flower till the last possible second.


	9. Chapter 9

Helia felt as if he had only just closed his eyes when Tecna's handheld began to make an extremely loud blaring noise. The rest of the group had already woken up and Tecna was working on turning off the alarm. Once it was silenced everyone heard the screams and cringed. These screams were so much louder and much more anguished than before. These screams were clearly Musa's again and Helia was growing more agitated, he was just better at hiding it than Riven. Why wasn't Flora screaming? What had happened to his flower?

Setting off in the direction of the screams, they ran at full speed while, once again, Tecna yelled out directions. Winding and winding farther into the catacombs they ran for less than 20 minuets when the screaming stopped again and Riven hit his fist against the wall.

"Dammit! were so close!" he growled and began pacing.

"We are actually!" Tecna confirmed. "My handheld estimates that we are less then a mile away from the source of the sound, but in these catacombs my reading my be off, but just a little."

"Then maybe we can keep going anyways. If were close how much more lost can we get?" Helia asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I'm not sure but do you want to risk accidentally getting further from them?" Layla said.

"And I think we already know how easy it is to get lost in these tunnels" Roy defended and Helia had to concede.

"I guess we have to play another waiting game" Sky sighed and wrapped his arm around Bloom's shoulder.

"I don't think so Sky. Tec look! Your handheld is picking up another signal!" Timmy exclaimed and plucked the device from her hands. "Its very faint but its definitely there!"

"I don't hear anything though, how do we know its Musa or Flora?" Brandon asked while he supported a weak Stella and the rest of the group was silent in agreement.

"Its the best chance we have right now. I say we go for it." Bloom argued and Riven agreed with her "Your right; we don't have much time and we have to follow whatever lead we have." So the group once again set off in search of the missing fairies. This time they walked, still unsure of what they were even following. It was a long and quiet walk but no one was really in the mood for talking; especially Stella. The lack of sun was taking its toll on her and it was hard for her to stay conscious. She was trying her hardest however because she knew that Musa and Flora needed their help and she was determined not to be the weakest link on this mission. Brandon was breathing hard and sweating with exertion, Supporting the sun fairy in her weakened state was taking its toll on the specialist as well and Stella whispered and apology.

"Don't worry about it Stell. Your my girl" Brandon replied and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Guys I think I can hear it now, does it... it sounds like someones crying." Layla called from her place near the front of the group.

"Yeah I hear it to!" Helia cheered. "Its Musa! Were almost there!" and then he ran off leaving everyone to follow after him.

The crying got louder and louder till they were only a few feet from the sound. "Go through the left door!" Tecna yelled and everyone obeyed and abruptly stopped running when they entered the clearing. Everyone's face wore mirrored expressions of horror and Stella threw up whatever she had left in her stomach. Brandon brushed her hair back from her face, trying hard not to look at the scene that surrounded him. For a while all they could do was stare at death and listen to the sound of its melody.

* * *

Pain in her right hand pulled her from her consciousness. Then the pain grew and grew till she was fully alert. It felt as if her hand was on fire and she screamed out. King Mikahl was holding her left hand against the wall and had the mallet poised to strike. When he brought the mallet down Musa screamed out again as her left hand was dipped in flames. Through each of her palms was two metal stakes that connected her to the wall; adding her to the collection.

Musa tried to struggle but King Mikahl was not letting her free. "Now, Now, my beautiful fairy, lets not be difficult here. I would hate for you to get hurt. Haha! How clever of me! But seriously, hold still, your making my life difficult." and with that he hammered another stake into her left shoulder. Musa screamed out in agony and continued to scream. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt, if she moved even an inch her chest exploded in a world of pain. Tears were rolling down her cheek now and King Mikahl had a fourth stake aimed at her right shoulder. "Please!" Musa cried "Please no more!" and she screamed again as he hammered in the fourth stake. "AHHH! STOP! PLEASE!" Screaming and screaming she tried to kick King Mikahl as he bent towards her feet but she was so weak, she might as well have thrown a feather at him. Once he had secured her feet with another stake he stepped back to survey his work and smiled.

"So lovely! You two make a great addition to my collection! I wish I could stand here and admire you all day but I have a kingdom to run! Ill be back my precious!" he stated and kissed her hard on the mouth. She tried to turn away but he held her face in place. "You are the gem of my collection" he whispered before disappearing through one of the three tunnels.

Musa screamed in pain and frustration but eventually could no longer find her voice. She rolled her head to the right and examined Flora who was pinned to the wall next to her. Flora's head was hanging down and it didn't look like she was breathing. Musa leaned her head back and cried even harder. She was full on sobbing now and could think of nothing else but pain and sadness. She just wanted the pain to end. Flora looked so peaceful and Musa wanted to feel that too. Musa continued to sob until she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Musa?" his voice was soft and unsure, but she knew who it was, she would know his voice anywhere. "Riven?" she whispered and opened her eyes.

What she saw warmed her heart. Running towards her was Riven and all her friends. They looked like they had been through hell and back but they were here, and they were the most beautiful things she had every seen. She screamed Riven's name and cried even harder.

Riven stopped in front of her and cradled her face in his hands. She was covered in so much blood, it was a miracle she was alive. He rubbed some tears from her check with his thumb and tried to calm her down. "Its gonna be okay Musa. Were here now. Were gonna get you out of here."

"But ... but Flora. is Flora..." Musa sobbed and looked at Riven, the question filling her eyes with more tears.

Looking at Flora who was now being pulled from the wall by Sky, Bloom, Layla, and a crying Helia; Riven said "Shh Musa don't think about that now. just focus on me okay. Were gonna get you out of here but its gonna hurt." Musa started to cry harder and shake her head and Riven felt his heart break a little. "I know Muse, I Know and I'm sorry but we have to get you off of this wall. I'm sorry." Riven sighed and leaned his forward against hers. "Be strong okay. I know you can do this."

"We have to hurry. we don't know how long we have till King Mikahl returns and none of us are in any condition to fight another battle." Brandon said as he came forward and pulled Musa's Hand off of the nail, causing her to moan in pain. Riven tried to sooth her as Brandon came around and pulled her other hand free. Once that was done there was only three more stakes, and after Timmy had pulled the stake from Musa's feet, the only ones left, were the ones in the crook of her shoulders.

While Riven tried to Reassure and comfort Musa, Helia and some of their friends pulled out the stakes that connected Flora to the wall. Even when they pulled the stakes from her shoulders Flora didn't make a sound or move an inch. It was a scene from every one of Helia's nightmares. Desperately He and Tecna began searching for signs of breathing, a pulse, anything to prove his flower was still alive; and after a few horrible minuets, Tecna exclaimed "There's a pulse! But its so weak, she needs to heal as soon as possible! Bloom can you do anything?"

"I can try!" Bloom said and ran towards Helia and Flora.

Flora had been pulled completely from the wall and was now cradled against Helia's chest, with Bloom trying some healing. Riven had to get Musa off the wall so she could start healing but she looked so small and beaten, he couldn't bring himself to pull her forward, which would undoubtedly cause her more pain.

"Riven... we can do it if..." Sky said reluctantly and moved forward.

"No! No... I got this. I'm sorry Muse but this is gonna hurt." Riven said to Sky and then Musa.

"Just a little right?" Musa said and tried to laugh.

"yeah, just a pinch." he said and gave a half-hearted smile and, as he pulled her forward, Musa Cried out one last time and then passed out.


End file.
